


Assorted Tumblr Drabbles 2019

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: Assorted Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Story Collection, Top Harry, Various stories, check the summary/notes for more details, flangst, one shots, probs lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: A second set of Tumblr drabbles for the new year.





	1. The Vampire's Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically going back and forth between whether I feel an individual story should be published by itself or as part of a drabble series like this. I haven't decided which I prefer. Some stories seem to do better on their own, while others, it's better as an ensemble. I also really just don't want to inundate Ao3 every time I post a new drabble.

Harry barely held back the scream as the vampire’s fangs pierced into his throat. He gasped, as the pain subsided and gave way to something else entirely. A shudder wracked through him, and Harry realized he was achingly hard. “Dr-Draco,” he whispered. The vampire hummed in response, the feeling sending a rush of lust through him. The vampire paused, tasting the lust on his tongue.

“Harry?” he asked, for the life of him he hadn’t anticipated this. The two had not discussed their relationship. Since Draco had turned, things had been complicated at best. The Auror had willingly offered up his neck to Draco, despite their past, despite well, everything, Draco had been grateful. He’d only been a vampire a few months and thus far, feeding had always been a rather strange experience. More often than not, it had been arousing for both parties, but Draco would  _never_ sleep with his meals. Harry was a different matter entirely. Draco had wanted Harry for as long as he could remember, wanted to feel the weight of the other man pinning him against a wall at Hogwarts, and later, one of the walls of the Ministry. Wanted to feel his lips against his skin, his tongue tracing every last inch of Draco. He had dreamed of times like this, of leaving his mark on Harry the way Harry had so clearly on him. Of mattering to Harry, of turning him on, of… Draco sighed. He would never allow anything to happen of course. He couldn’t. There were certain aspects of being a vampire he liked less than others, but the powerful venom that often caused a spike of lust in humans was the biggest part of it.

Harry didn’t want him, not  _really_ he reasoned. He had offered himself to keep Draco out of trouble after he’d nearly killed a Muggle. He had offered himself because like a true Gryffindor, Harry was brave to a fault, and had little sense of self-preservation. He and Draco weren’t even friends. They were colleagues at best, who didn’t see much of one another outside of the workplace. Draco extricated himself from Harry’s presence, and turned on his heel, preparing to disapparate when he felt Harry’s hand grip his wrist. Whirling around, Draco glared.

“You can’t just leave, not  _now!_ ” Harry argued.

“Watch me, Potter,” Draco growled.

Harry snorted, shoving the blond vampire hard against a wall behind him. Draco shuddered, “After all this time, you’re still playing the Potter game? What are we twelve?” Harry asked, inserting his knee between Draco’s legs. Draco hissed,  _gods_ it was everything he ever wanted, and more. Draco opened his mouth to argue, but Harry was quicker, grabbing Draco’s hands, he curled their fingers together, pinning them above their heads, as he pressed their lips together, grinding his hard cock against Draco’s own. Draco whined into his mouth, trying to turn his head away, he needed to stop this before it went too far before Harry would regret it later. With some amount of effort, Draco forced himself to look into Harry’s eyes, allowing himself to use the vampire’s ultimate weapon.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow, “Are you trying to compel me or something?” he laughed. “You must have missed the memo, I’m immune to all that.”

“What?” Draco asked, sure that couldn’t be right. No one was immune.

“Oh yeah, can’t be imperiused either. Quite convenient on the field I must say,” Harry said with a smirk. Draco’s eyes widened.

“But you… we…”

“I’ve been trying to find an excuse to get you alone for months now,” Harry admitted. “Gods your arse has been tantalizing me since forever. If anything has powers of compulsion, it’s that.”

Draco barked out a hysterical laugh. “But the vampire venom.”

“I mean sure it got me hard, but I would have been otherwise,” he promised. “It’s you. It’s always been you,” Harry said, pressing their lips together again, and Draco found, he no longer wanted to argue.


	2. What's One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is obsessed with a vampire, and there's nothing better than Harry claiming him all over. Even if it's only for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An angsty little story based on  this  art piece from Potter-art.

Draco’s heart raced in his chest. His breath hitched,  _gods he loved this,_ the feel of the vampire’s ice cold breath on his heated flesh just before Harry leaned in, pressing his lips softly to the spot. A hiss of sharp pain as the fangs punctured into his vein, and the hum of lust that ran through his body. Harry had marked up the better part of his body with a mixture of love bites and feeding. All over his neck, his collarbones, his chest and stomach, his hips. They were covered with bruises from Harry’s fangs, devouring him, claiming him. With Harry, Draco felt wanted, desired, necessary, and Draco felt like for the first time in his life, he was alive. Harry laved his tongue over the most recent bite mark, healing the wound. Draco belonged to the vampire and the thought sent a thrill up his spine. His whole body shuddered.

“Gods you’re so delicious,” Harry whispered against his throat, kissing over his jugular. Draco’s neck tilted of its own accord, baring itself for Harry’s next bite. Draco whined when Harry merely trailed his cold tongue across his neck, teasing him. “So needy.” Draco nodded, baring his neck further, hoping to show how badly he wanted it. How hungry he was for Harry to devour him. 

“Please,” Draco begged. It was the closest he could come to truly having Harry. He knew it wasn’t real of course, that the moment Harry found someone else to feed on, it would all be over. It was a fantasy he was living in, but Draco  _needed_ that fantasy, it was all he had. And sometimes when Harry would clutch onto his arm, or his hip as he ripped his shirt to expose the pale flesh, still mottled with recently healed scars from past feedings, he could almost pretend that Harry needed this as much as he did. That one day, Harry might love him back. Harry’s teeth sank into Draco’s throat, and the blond moaned, arching into Harry’s embrace.  _This was heaven,_ Draco thought.  _Gods I love him._


	3. Draco's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Harry's 60th birthday, Draco sits with their grandchildren reminiscing the husband he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this was a painful one. Angst. Major character death (Harry) based on an ask.

“Grandfather, tell us about grandpa Harry,” said the small blond child in his lap. Draco sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Mum?” Draco heard James’s voice from his left side,  _gods he sounded just like Harry,_ Draco thought, a small tear falling down his cheek.

“I’m okay,” Draco said, smiling at his son. It seemed like only yesterday little Jamie was being brought home from the hospital. Now here was, in his mid-thirties, married with children of his own. Harry’s birthday was always a particularly difficult time for Draco, but he insisted on celebrating his husband’s memory.

Sniffing, and pushing the hair out of his eyes, Draco took a shaky breath and smiled at his grandchildren. “Well gather around then,” he said. Scorpius and his boyfriend had made their way over, as had Lily, and her kids. All of them waiting on bated breath as Draco began to speak. “Where shall I start? How Harry and I met?”

“No, we all know that one. Tell us about him as an Auror,” Lily’s daughter Narcissa said.

“Alright. Well, of course, Harry was an incredibly brave man. He was very protective of me you see. Of the entire family, but his job was very dangerous. There were still some members of the Dark Lords followers who hated that Harry had defeated their master, and they wanted to finish the job that their master couldn’t.”

“Then what happened gamma?” one of his youngest grandchildren asked.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes, he could almost see Harry’s smile still behind his eyes. Then he heard the growl of the killing curse shouted at him. Harry yelled, and leaped in front of the green light. Draco screamed, dropping to his knees beside his husband. They were forty-five, Harry had finally been considering retirement when the Death Eater had broken into the house.

“Take the kids and run,” Harry had yelled.

“I won’t leave you,” Draco said.

“I can handle myself!” Harry promised. Draco closed his eyes. He had shoved the children into the floo off to his mothers, and run back to his husband, and pulled out his wand to fight beside the love of his life. The second the killing curse hit Harry’s body, Draco wanted to die. He growled, slashing his wand, at the Death Eater.

“SECTUMSEMPRA!” he had screamed, eviscerating the Death Eater, spraying himself with blood in the process. Draco felt tears running down his face as he opened his eyes and looked at his grandchildren.

“Harry protected me,” he whispered.

“Come on kids,” Lily said, ushering the children into the dining room, as Draco folded in on himself, tears running down his cheek. Draco clasped a hand to his mouth. It had been twenty years and it still hurt every day. The kids had been young, Lily barely even  _knew_ her father, and Draco had never told them, he had been pregnant when the attack had happened, and the stress had made him miscarry.

“Mum?” Scorpius asked. Draco looked up to see, Scorpius, James, and Lily standing above him. They leaned down and hugged their mother. Draco sighed, his kids were the only thing that had kept him going.


	4. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask for Drarry's wedding night. Smuty smut smut smut, and some flangst.

The ceremony was elegant, Malfoy Manor had made the perfect picturesque backdrop for the wedding of a pureblood prince and the boy who lived. The ballroom had been decorated in silver and gold, the perfect merging of the two families. Draco in flowing white dress robes and Harry in pitch black robes, with just a touch of emerald in his tie. It’s was a small wedding, for a Malfoy, but considerably larger than what Harry had strictly wanted. The entire Weasley family was there, plus a multitude of their friends from Hogwarts. Extended Malfoy’s, and, much to Harry’s chagrin, several members of the press. He had tried to argue with Lucius on this point but to no avail.

“This is a political wedding Potter, I trust you can understand  _why_ the press should be here.”

Harry sighed, he hated seeing it that way. The Malfoy’s were getting the boy who lived, and all the glory that came with it. Not that he wasn’t getting something out of it too, of course. Despite the war, the Malfoy name was still incredibly powerful and influential, he could become Minister for Magic if he wanted.

Harry knew the real reason he’d done it, however, the reason he could never admit to Draco, or his friends, or anyone really. He was in love with Draco. So madly, desperately in love, that when Lucius had contacted him about the possibility of courting Draco, Harry had nearly tripped over his own feet, running to the Owlery to accept. The fact that Draco had barely looked at him throughout their courting, hurt, but did nothing to stop Harry’s feelings.

They danced together, an elegant waltz that Harry had spent months practicing to get just right, he had led Draco beautifully around the ballroom, and they had shared a gentle, chaste kiss when it was done. Harry had been floating on a cloud ever since while Draco had repeatedly been nudged by his father to  _bloody smile._ Harry felt guilty. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their life, yet Draco looked as though he’d been sentenced to the Dementor’s kiss.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Harry asked as they danced another slow dance. Draco looked a million miles away, and vaguely Harry wished he was a legillimens. He  _knew_ his husband better than that. Draco would never willingly tell him what was wrong.

“Hmm?” Draco sighed, his arms draped around Harry’s neck. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking about our honeymoon.”

“H-honeymoon?” Harry hadn’t thought about that.

“Yes, the chateau has been all set up for us. Of course, my parents will expect us to produce an heir as soon as possible.” 

Harry swallowed, “Is this what you want?” he asked.

Draco looked at him, “Not having second thoughts now are you?” he asked.

Harry laughed a little weakly, “No. Nothing like that, but you’ve been miserable all day. I get the feeling you would rather have been anywhere else.”

Draco took a deep breath, “Harry, perhaps this is not the place to have this conversation,” he said, sneaking the two of them off the dance floor, and into his father’s study, closing the door behind them.

Harry frowned, and Draco sighed, “Look, I’m sorry you had to be dragged into this, I should have never let you agree,” he said.

Harry eyed him, “You don’t have to apologize to me, I wanted to do this.”

Draco snorted, “I’m sure.  _Everyone_ is just waiting in line to marry a Death Eater these days.”

Harry crossed the small space between them, “Draco, I…” there was a knock at the door and seconds later, house elf stepped inside.

“Master Malfoy is requesting to see you both before you is leaving for your honeymoon,” the house elf said. Harry sighed. Draco gave him one last lingering look before he slipped out of the study and followed the house elf out. Harry followed behind him, with a frown.

The house elf escorted them to the library where Lucius stood, “Thank you, Wimbly that will be all,” Lucius said, waving the house elf away. “Well, don’t you two look the part. I want one more photograph for the Prophet. Something sweet. Potter, I want you behind Draco, with your arms wrapped around his waist, your head tucked in his neck, very tender. And Draco, bloody smile!” he hissed, handing Harry the rusty fork that was their portkey. “This will activate in twenty minutes,” he said and waved them off. Draco shook his head and made his way out of the library with a sigh. Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist on the other side of the door, and buried his face in his neck. Draco shivered.

“Harry,” he whispered.

“Shh,” Harry purred in his ear. “Just let me have this.” Draco gasped, a flashbulb went off; Draco turned in Harry’s arms.

“What?”

Harry leaned down, and pressed his lips to Draco’s neck and whispered in his ear, “I’m exactly where I want to be darling,” he said, another flashbulb echoed.

Draco pulled away staring into Harry’s brilliant green eyes, “I don’t understand.”

“I want this,” Harry assured him. “More than I have ever wanted anything.”

“Why?” Draco asked.

“Because, I love you, you berk,” Harry replied. Draco stared, dumbfounded.

“I…” the portkey activated, and in a flash, the two vanished.

Draco gasped, as they landed in the master bedroom of Chateau Malfoy. The bed was covered in roses shaped like a heart.

“Harry I…” Draco sighed, it was difficult to think with Harry’s arms still wrapped around him. “I love you too,” he whispered. Harry felt his heart swell at the words. He pushed Draco back down on the bed, and climbed on top of him, pressing their lips together.

“Do you really mean it?” Harry purred against Draco’s skin, kissing down his jaw, and towards his throat.

“Harry,” he whined, arching into him.

“Do you mean it?” Harry demanded.

“Yes,” Draco said. “Gods, yes. I just never dared hope you could actually want me.” Harry waved his hand over them, vanishing their clothes, and kissed down Draco’s neck, toward’s his chest.

“Gods you’re beautiful,” Harry whispered against his pale flesh. Draco whined, arching into Harry’s gentle kisses. “I’ve wanted this for so long baby,” he promised. “Wanted you writhing beneath me. I’ve come so many times to the thought of fucking you, love.” 

Draco moaned, breathless. Harry kissed lower, pushing Draco’s knees up to his shoulders and dragged his tongue slowly over Draco’s hole.

“Harry,” he whined.

Harry hummed, fucking him slowly with it. Draco clenched the sheets tightly in his fingers, as Harry ate him out, torturously slowly. “Fuck H-Harry please,” Draco begged. “More,” Harry chuckled, sucking on his hole. Draco screamed, his back arching, Harry laced their fingers together, and shoved his tongue deep inside him again. Draco’s body shook as Harry teased him slowly open. Tongue fucking him into oblivion. “Harry, please, please, please, oh gods, Haaary,” he whined. Harry grinned, pulling his tongue away. Draco whined.

Harry grinned, kissing back up his chest, and growled in his ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk right for a week, baby.”

Draco whimpered, feeling Harry’s hard cock teasing against his entrance, “Oh Harry,” he shuddered. Harry’s cock slipped inside him easily and Draco moaned, clutching his own hair, while Harry fucked him relentlessly. Draco screamed, riding Harry’s cock eagerly. Harry was in heaven, it was everything he had ever wanted and more.

“I love you, Draco,” Harry said. Draco moaned and came hard all over his chest at Harry’s words. Harry growled, fucking him, harder and faster, chasing his own release.

“I l-love you too,” Draco said with a shudder, Harry came hard inside him with a shout, pressing his lips to Draco’s. Harry sighed, flipping them over and held Draco close to his chest. Draco curled up there feeling for the first time in a long time, safe and loved.


	5. Manhandled 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely thirsty anons who requested it. Un-betaed because I have no patience or chill. So all mistakes are mine. Daddy kink ensuses.

Harry hardly needed an excuse to return to Malfoy Manor given all that had transpired between him and Draco earlier that afternoon, but upon learning that there had been some sort of ruckus in the area of Wiltshire, Harry had volunteered to go see what all the fuss was about.

“Right, go on then,” the Minister said, already bored of the conversation. “Do you need backup?” 

“I’m more than capable of handling Draco Malfoy on my own,” Harry replied. Kingsley merely shrugged, clearly disinterested, and waved him off. If the Minister for Magic wondered why his Head Auror wanted to take this mission on himself, he didn’t ask. It was a slow enough workday for the DMLE, and frankly, Harry had been griping about being stuck behind his desk, so it was easier not to ask.

Harry all but sprinted out of the Minister’s office, toward the lifts, he didn’t know how or why, but whatever ruckus going on in Wiltshire was clearly Draco’s way of calling him back to the Manor, and Harry was only too happy to comply.

* * *

“Took you long enough,” Draco said the moment Harry stepped through his floo. Harry chuckled, untying his Auror robe and tossing it on the chair beside him, as he stalked towards the blond. Draco swallowed looking up at Harry, no matter how much he wanted this, it was always intimidating how much larger than him Harry was in person. Harry pounced, shoving him back onto the threadbare sofa, and climbed on top of him.

“You’re a very impatient boy,” Harry growled in his ear, grinding his hard cock through his trousers against Draco’s. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t stuff you full of a vibrating plug and make you wait until my shift is over?” Harry’s lips were mere centimeters from Draco’s throat, it was all the blond could do not to whine.

“P-please,” Draco said, needy. Harry chuckled and grabbed a fistful of Draco’s hair.

“Beg for it baby,” he said.

Draco moaned, “Oh gods. P-please Daddy. Please fuck me. I promise I’ll be good,” he whined.

Harry smirked, and bit down on his shoulder, sucking a mark into his otherwise perfectly pale flesh. “What shall I do with you first kitten? Eat your arse again? Or fuck you into this sofa until you can’t stand?”

Draco moaned, arching off the sofa towards Harry, “Anything, Daddy please, I need you inside me so badly,” he begged.

“Do you now?” Harry growled vanishing Draco’s clothes with a wave of his hand. “Open,” he instructed holding his fingers to Draco’s lips. Draco groaned opening his mouth wide. “Suck.” Draco didn’t need to be told twice. Taking Harry’s fingers into his mouth, he devoured them as though they were Harry’s cock. Harry moaned, fingering Draco’s mouth, loving the way his tongue laved at the pads of his fingers. The wet heat of his mouth making Harry’s cock throb. He needed to fuck Draco’s mouth, and soon. But not now, he told himself, slipping his fingers from between Draco’s lips, he dragged them down his chest and circled his hole. “Such a beautiful boy,” Harry purred, slipping two fingers inside him. Draco moaned, arching his back so beautifully for Harry. Harry purred, sliding his spit-slick fingers deep into Draco’s eager hole, fingering him. Draco gasped and shuddered. Harry curled his fingers in search of that sweet spot. Draco screamed as Harry hit his prostate. “There we are,” Harry said with a chuckle, wriggling his fingers against the bundle of nerves. Draco whined, riding Harry’s fingers.

“P-please Daddy. More. Please,” he begged, already incoherent. Harry smiled, he could get used to this he thought. Having Draco completely at his mercy, writhing, and begging so easily.

“I thought you wanted Daddy inside you kitten,” Harry purred.

“Yes, please,” Draco whined.

“Is this not enough for my baby boy?”

“N-no,” Draco sobbed. “N-need your cock,” Draco whined.

Harry growled, “Yeah? Tell me how much you want it kitten.” Draco choked out a sob.

“Need it so bad Daddy, oh gods, fill me with your cock, I need it. Please!” he cried.

Harry smiled unzipping his trousers and pulled out his hard, thick cock. “Only because you asked so nicely love,” he said, shoving his cock deep into Draco’s arse. Draco screamed.

“Yes, oh gods, fuck, yes,” he said. “So good.”

Harry pulled Draco’s legs up onto his shoulders to give himself better leverage, gripping his hips tight as he pounded into Draco’s tight hole. “Fuck, kitten. So tight.” Draco sobbed. Harry pounded into him hard and fast, and leaned down, sucking on his neck again. “Gonna come inside that tight little arse baby,” he purred.

Draco moaned, nodding excitedly, “P-please.” Harry came hard inside him.

“Come for me baby,” he purred. Draco moaned, coming hard once again by Harry’s command. Harry grinned, kissing his lips hard. “I have to get back to work now kitten,” he said pulling out of Draco’s arse and tucking himself away. “Think you can make it,” he looked at his watch. “Three more hours without causing a scene so I can come fuck you?”

Draco shuddered, “I can try,” Harry grinned. “If you’ll come back.”

“Anything for you, kitten,” he purred, making his way toward the floo, and with that he vanished in green flames, leaving an exhausted and sated Draco on the sofa. 


	6. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s had a rough day at work, all he wants is to be with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to keyflight790 for betaing this story. It’s not really like anything I’ve written, because I really wanted to explore the other side of Daddy kink with Draco being a smol. Actually rated G so anyone can read it. No smut I promise.

“Baby boy,” Harry called as he stepped out of the floo and into the flat he shared with his boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Harry had had a particularly rough day at the Ministry and between dealing with the pressures of being Harry Potter, and being Head Auror, Harry found himself desperately needing to unwind. He pulled off his robe and tie in one fell swoop, kicking off his shoes by the floo and eyed the empty living room. He sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. “Dray?” he called again.

Draco sauntered out of their library holding a book and sucking on a blood pop, “Hi Daddy,” Draco said with a sweet smile that never failed to melt even Harry’s worst moods. Draco was wearing one of Harry’s Weasley sweaters, that was far too big on him, and a pair of Slytherin shorts. Harry couldn’t help but want to kiss him from head to toe. He grinned and held open his arms for the blond. Draco dropped the book onto the floor and ran, leaping into Harry’s arms. Harry sighed happily, holding his love close.

“Have you had dinner yet, baby boy?” Harry asked. Draco shook his head. “What are you hungry for, pet?”

“Candy!” Draco said excitedly.

Harry laughed, “We have to eat real food love.”

“Can we have Indian food then?”

Harry smiled squeezing his boyfriend tight, “That sounds wonderful darling. It’s a good thing too, Daddy’s much too tired to cook. He had a very stressful day at work.”

“Uh-oh, is the Minister being mean to you again?” Draco asked, with a frown, as Harry walked them over to the couch. Harry sighed, absentmindedly playing with Draco’s hair.

“Not as such, no,” though he wasn’t exactly being nice either. Either way, it wasn’t something he was about to bother Draco with. Not now anyway. Harry eyed the choker Draco was currently wearing, Daddy’s boy in sparkly silver letters. He smiled. “But tell me about your day love, did you do anything fun?”

Draco gave him a hard look, but smiled nevertheless, Harry knew Draco could always read him like a book, but he also knew that they both needed Draco’s smol space. “Read a little,” Draco said with a shrug. Then Harrybear and I watched some telly.”

“Oh? What did you watch?” Draco looked shy suddenly, and Harry eyed him, “Draco?”

“Promise you won’t be mad,” Draco replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and gave him a stern look that never failed to make Draco confess to anything.

“Well, see, they were playing a French film retrospective and there might have been some, dark, graphic scenes.” Harry eyed him.

“I see,” Harry said. “What did Harrybear say about that?”

“Well see… the thing is…”

“I bet he told you, you shouldn’t watch things like that,” Harry said sternly.

“He might have done,” Draco replied.

Harry sighed, “Right well what are we going to do about that then? Hmm?” Draco worried his lower lip, giving Harry his saddest puppy dog eyes that he knew Harry could never resist. “As cute as you are pet, you’re not getting off the hook this time,” he said. “You’ve got to learn your actions have consequences.” Draco blinked, staring at him. It was almost enough to make Harry laugh. Draco Malfoy and consequences were not two words that went together often. Harry knew, from endless conversations with Narcissa, Draco had never been punished a day in his life. Much to Harry’s immense surprise, Narcissa had been the disciplinarian in the family, and Lucius had been wrapped around Draco’s little finger from the moment he was born. Harry could see why, he was hard to resist or to deny. Harry wasn’t sure how he had ever managed in the past. Draco looked as though he might cry suddenly. “It’s for your own good love. You can’t simply go watching naughty films, pet.”

“It’s a classic,” Draco tried to argue. Harry sighed.

“Classic or not, there are rules by which you must abide, hmm? Now then, what should an appropriate punishment be?”

Draco pouted, “Please Daddy, I promise I’ll be good,” he begged. “I won’t watch any bad movies without you.”

Harry gave him a look, “Kitten if I let you get away with this do you really think you’ll have learned a lesson?”

“Maybe,” Draco tried. Harry shook his head. Draco sighed. “Very well.”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek. “You’ll not be watching any dark movies without Daddy present. I may have to block that channel just to be safe. You’ll also be going to bed early.”

“Yes Daddy,” Draco said with a frown, giggling when Harry kissed his nose.

“Such an adorable boy,” he said. Draco nodded. Harry couldn’t help but smile, he adored Draco more than he could possibly say. “Let’s order dinner, huh love?” Draco nodded excitedly and Harry summoned his phone from across the room.

Draco beamed, “Powerful Daddy,” he said. Harry laughed, and pulled up the number to the local Indian restaurant and ordered for them. Draco curled up on Harry’s chest laying his head there, while Harry absentmindedly rubbed his back.

The room was quiet, and Harry just enjoyed the weight of Draco curled up on his chest, and the sounds of their breathing. “Why don’t you go colour while we wait for the food? Daddy would love it if you made him something.” Draco smiled.

“Okay,” he said getting up off the couch and walking toward Harry’s office and his stack of Muggle and magical coloring books. Harry smiled. He desperately needed a shower, and a drink, and possibly to sleep for the rest of the year. It had only been two years of being an Auror and eight months of being Head Auror and already Harry was listless. It was thankless work, even as the savior of the Wizarding World, and frankly, Harry was tired of it. He longed to do anything else. It wasn’t as though he and Draco didn’t have the money. The Malfoy Estate alone could keep them going indefinitely, but Harry didn’t want to just do nothing.

He had thought long and hard on his next move. Minerva had offered him the Defense position ages ago, and he knew Draco could easily move in with him. If he wanted. The trouble was, Harry wasn’t sure if Draco would want to go back to Hogwarts. Their seventh year hadn’t been the greatest. Either way, Harry knew he would have to discuss it with him. Later, he told himself.

“I finished drawing you a picture,” Draco said happily, as he walked back out holding a picture in hand. Harry took the picture happily from Draco and looked at it. Crudely drawn on the surface of the parchment was a picture of Harry flying on his Nimbus 2000, with Hogwarts in the background. Harry couldn’t help but smile, as he pulled Draco into his arms.

“It’s beautiful love,” he said, peppering his face with kisses. “You’re so amazingly talented. How would you like to go back to Hogwarts?” he asked.

Draco looked up at him, “Really?”

Harry nodded. “Minerva’s been trying to get me to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for ages.”

“What about the Ministry?”

“Fuck ‘em,” Harry replied.

“Ooh, Daddy said a bad word,” Draco teased. Harry laughed.

“I mean it. I’m tired of being their poster boy.”

Draco grinned. “Yay!” At this, Harry laughed.

“So you’ll come?”

“Silly Daddy, of course, I will,” Draco replied. Harry smiled and kissed his lips softly.

“Thank you, love.” Harry sighed happily. He loved him terribly. There was a knock at the doorbell and Draco shot up to answer it. Harry ran after him, and picked him up, moving him out of the way. “You’re much too smol to answer the door by yourself baby boy,” Harry purred. Draco pouted but walked back to the couch. Harry smiled answering the door and paid the delivery man before running back to his love.


End file.
